1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for making a hard copy, and in particular, a method and device for making a hard copy wherein a compact liquid crystal printer is employed to create a hard copy of visible images based on a picture signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, several conventional devices were available as a recording method and device for recording visible images.
For example, an image recording device which reproduces a picture image on a cathode ray tube (CRT) by means of receiving the picture signal of a picture image shot by an electronic still camera, and prints the CRT image on instant photosensitive material is described in the pending patent application of this applicant, namely, Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. 16695/1987. Also, there is a device which uses an optical system based on optical fiber or lenses to expose the CRT display image on the instant photosensitive material. Moreover, for example, a thermal printer is available which transfers thermodiffusive sublimate dye to an image receiving medium to obtain a hard copy of a picture image, as is recorded in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10991/1989.
However, in the above mentioned devices, the picture images deteriorate due to contact between the recording head, which formed a picture image on the recording medium, and the recording material. Also, waste material such as ink ribbons and donor film is a by product of these devices, which do not satisfy the desire for a fully dry system.